Dear
by subsided-darkness
Summary: These are letters from members of the torchwood to another. It might change slightly like letters to internet chatrooms to texts etc. Some swearing, be warned.
1. Letters

**First chapter of Dear _. This is a story of letters from one of the torchwood team to another. Please review :D**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want too, I don't own torchwood.**

* * *

><p>Dear Ianto Jones,<p>

Where the fuck is my tea?

Your sincerely,

Dr. Owen Harper

* * *

><p>Dear Cpt. Jack Harkness,<p>

I know you love me really, don't worry I won't tell Ianto

Lots of love,

Gwen xxxxxx

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Guess what? I just shagged eye candy. NOT REALLY he's dead. LOL

Love, John Hart. X 3

* * *

><p>Dear John Hart,<p>

Guess what? I just blew up the apartment you are staying at and burnt all of your possessions. LOL

Lots of love,

Jack :)

* * *

><p>Dear Tosh<p>

I'm sorry I never noticed you. I'm sorry I never replied to your texts. I just wanted to tell you I do like you and um... I would like to go on a date.

Love, Anonymous x

* * *

><p>Dear Gwen<p>

Don't worry I only told your boyfriend about us ;) x

Yours sincerely, Owen

* * *

><p><strong>These aren't in order, some are before Ianto died, some are after, some are before tosh and owen died some are after. ETC! Anyway please review and do what ever to make me happy because I am sad and I might destroy torchwood with my sea of tears. :(<strong>


	2. Internet Chatrooms

Internet chartrooms

:; Immortal-hunk has been added to your conversation ;:

. Tea boy: Hi everyone...

.Immortal-hunk: Hey x

.Welsh-gal-09: Mm... Heyaa x

.Comput3r-N3rD-2010: Hi there.

.Luurv3-Doctor: HI girls.

.Immortal-hunk: OI!

.Tea boy: Hmm. Anyway all of you. What's your real name?

.Immortal-hunk: Umm...

.Comput3r-N3rD: Toshiko Sato, nice to meet you :D

.Luurv3-Doctor: Dr. Owen Harper. Please ladies ;)

.Welsh-gal-09: Gwen Cooper x

.Tea boy: OMG guys, it's Ianto! :D

.Comput3r-N3rD: God, Hi guys! Hang on that just leaves immortal-hunk...

.Immortal-hunk: Who's the only immortal-hunk you know? ;)

.Welsh-gal-09: Jack! Xx

.Luurv3-Doctor: Hmm there's only on hunk around here and it's not you Jack.

.Immortal-hunk: Well I suppose under all them suits...

.Tea boy: JACK!

.Luurv3-Doctor: Jack&Ianto whatever you two get up to after work doesn't need to be discussed on here.

.Comput3r-N3rD: Yeah at least wait till the others have gone... I want all the juicy details.

.Tea boy: TOSH!

.Welsh-gal-09: Well it's been nice, but gtg Rhys is making dinner. Byeeeee xxxx

.Tea boy: Bye Gwen

.Immortal-hunk: Bye!

[Welsh-gal-09 has left the chatroom]

.Comput3r-N3rD: I'm gonna go too, bye.

.Luurv3-Doctor: Same Tosh, see you.

.Immortal-hunk: Bye you two, be sensible.

.Tea boy: Lol, bye you two.

[Comput3r-N3rd has left the chatroom]

[Luurv3-Doctor has left the chatroom]

Tea boy: That just leaves us.

Immortal-hunk Hey Ianto.

Tea boy: What jack?

Immortal-hunk: Wanna swap naked pictures? ;)

[Tea boy has left the chatroom]

Immortal-hunk: ...What did I say?


	3. Internet Chatrooms 2

Internet chatrooms 2

:; Immortal-hunk has been added to your chatroom ;:

.Tea boy: Ugh!

.Comput3r-N3rD: Why?

. Immortal-hunk: Something I've missed?

.Tea boy: Umm... no, no it's nothing sir... I mean Jack.

.Comput3r-N3rD: Yeah... nothing.

.Immortal-hunk: Hmm really. You know I'll _make _Ianto tell me.

.Tea boy: That's almost harassment. :l

.Comput3r-N3rD: Ianto? Something you haven't been telling me?

.Immortal-hunk: If you want to know, I have pictures.

.Tea boy: You said you deleted them sir!

.Comput3r-N3rD: Send me them quick!

[Immortal-hunk successfully sent , and to Comput3r-N3rD]

Comput3r-N3rD: Umm Ianto I didn't realise you were that flexible.

:; Luurv3-Doctor and Welsh-gal-09 have been added to your chatroom ;:

.Immortal-hunk: You two see these pictures.

.Tea boy: Oh god! I'm never gonna hear the end of this. Thanks for nothing.

.Immortal-hunk: Ah well, he'll be alright in the morning.

[Immortal-hunk successfully sent , and to Luurv3-Doctor and Welsh-gal-09]

.Welsh-gal-09: OMG that is sick Jack!

.Luurv3-Doctor: Hmm, who knew tea boy was really teabag boy...

.Comput3r-N3rD: OWEN!

[Private message: .Luurv3-Doctor: Gwen maybe we could try that sometime, well i was thinking after last night...

.Comput3r-N3rD: Owen.. It's me Tosh. You're just horrible. I'm gonna have to tell Jack. :'(]

.Luurv3-Doctor: SHIT! Bye

.Welsh-gal-09: Bye, I'm going too.

[Welsh-gal-09 and Luurv3-Doctor have left the chatroom]

.Comput3r-N3rD: Jack

.Comput3r-N3rD: Jack?... JACK!

[Comput3r-N3rD nudged Immortal-hunk]

.Immortal-hunk: What? I was busy.

.Comput3r-N3rD: What were you doing?

.Immortal-hunk: Erm...watching some... fascinating documentary?

.Comput3r-N3rD: Really was this documentary on the sex lives of two playboys?

.Immortal-hunk: Three actually.. I mean no!

.Comput3r-N3rD: Yeaaaah... really, there was something I was supposed to tell you but I just can't remember what...

.Immortal-hunk: Okay... anyway I'm still _busy_ so I'm going to love you and leave you. ;)

.Comput3r-N3rD: Sure bye :D

[Immortal-hunk has left the chatroom]

.Comput3r-N3rD: CRAP! I remember now O:

[Comput3r-N3rD has left the chatroom.


	4. Texts

**It changes to Ianto/Jack quickly, cause I have more ideas for them :D Also please PLEASE R&R :D. Sorry if this isn't as good I'm in the middle of watching inception for the millionth time as I right this sooo... Anyways enjoy :)**

**By the way the bit where it changes from tosh/owen to should be a page break but I can't write that as it is spazing out D;**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Texts<strong>_

Hi tosh wuu2? X

-Owen

* * *

><p>Hey Owen, I'm just about 2 go out 4 a drink? Care 2 join me? Xx<p>

-Tosh

* * *

><p>Sure, see u at ...? x<p>

-Owen

* * *

><p>...Tosh?<p>

-Owen

* * *

><p>TOSH? You there?<p>

-Owen

* * *

><p>Fine, why would I like 2 go out with u anyways? Might call Gwen instead.<p>

-Owen

* * *

><p>Hey, Ianto<p>

-Jack

* * *

><p>Um hey Jack<p>

-Ianto

* * *

><p>Hmm wanna try some of that sexting? Xxx<p>

-Jack

* * *

><p>Jaaack... sure but tell anyone about this and I will sue that fine immortal body of yours all the way 2 hell ;)<p>

-Ianto

* * *

><p>Okaaaay. So what u wearing?<p>

-Jack

* * *

><p>Umm Jack I'm stood about 7 feet away from u<p>

-Ianto

* * *

><p>God Ianto, your no fun :( that is the whole point of sexting but instead of all this chitchat maybe we can actually get down to the 'real deal'? xxx<p>

-Jack

* * *

><p>But Jack we are in work!<p>

-Ianto

* * *

><p>Didn't stop you last time ;) x<p>

-Jack

* * *

><p>Hmph but it was late, everyone was gone and I was drunk.<p>

-Ianto

* * *

><p>Fine, but remind me to take you to a bar after work.<p>

-Jack

* * *

><p>Well Jack, I didn't say I had to be drunk to do it anywhere else... that's not in public.<p>

-Ianto

* * *

><p>Aww, so that rules out the cinema toilets?<p>

-Jack

* * *

><p>JACK!<p>

-Ianto

* * *

><p><strong>O: Why didn't tosh answer back? o.o Next chapter is going to be where they all actually physically interact because right now my story is beginning to look like some alien has made them socially dead so they can only interact with people by letters,texts or the internet... Please review like I always ask it means the word to me that you would. I think I might send free teddies and cookies out to those special people. Even if it's bad i just want your criticism D:<strong>


	5. The bar

**See I'm trying to do quick updates :) I hope you enjoy this and please R&R**

* * *

><p>The bar<p>

Tosh sat at the bar alone, glass in hand. She couldn't believe it, just as she was about to tell Owen the time or their 'date' her phone shut itself down. She didn't even know where he lived. It would never work out anyway, someone as "boring" or "nerdy", as Owen says, could never be with someone like... him. She ached for his long fingers to caress her soft skin. To hold each other when they sleep. A tear slid down Tosh's pale face.

Almost an hour had gone by before Tosh was woken from her daydream by a hand slamming down onto her shoulder. She looked up to see a drunken Ianto looming over her.

'Oh... um hi Ianto' Tosh gulped down the last of her worries and forced on a smile.

'Tosh, tosheddy tosh tosh. Did I ever tell you how much I loved you? I mean as a friend. Duuuuh.' Ianto's words were slurred and he manage to spit this sentence out before collapsing onto the bar. Jack ran over before Ianto's unconscious body could go anywhere, not that Ianto actually would be able to go anywhere in his state. Jack stared at tosh, his eyebrow raised.

'Well... guess this ruins my plans for tonight' Jack sighed.

'Hmm, you still seem sober... kind of. Fancy a bite to eat after you put Ianto to bed or... do whatever you're going to do to him.' Tosh giggled and Jack pursed his lips, obviously thinking about this offer.

'Sure why not Tosh, and what happened to Owen? I thought you were having a drink with him.' Jack asked, curious to why Tosh was sat in a bar on her own.

'Oh... we were supposed to, but my phone went dead before I could sort out the arrangements.' Tosh stared at the floor, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and didn't want Jack to see her cry. Sensing this, Jack put an arm round Tosh and decided to change the subject.

'So about that bite to eat, what exactly where you thinking of?' Jack asked grinning.

'Hmm. Pizza?' Tosh suggested, starting to feel better already. She supposed that's what friends where for, making you happy when you're feeling down. So did that mean she couldn't really class Owen as a friend. She sighed and shook her head.

'Okay come to Ianto's flat in about,' Jack looked at his watch 'An hour and a half'

'Okay, I can't wait' Tosh told Jack but he was sure there was a slight hint of hesitance in her voice. As Jack got close to the bar door, Ianto in his arms, he heard sobbing from behind him, when he turned around he saw Tosh bent over the bar shaking. He put Ianto down on the nearest seat and ran to Tosh's side. Jack out his arms round tosh in a soft embrace and felt his top quickly dampen. She really did like that ignorant doctor and Jack new Owen was slowly but surely breaking Tosh's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Tosh eh? :( Please review and give me some ideas for future chapters... maybe? :D<strong>


End file.
